Mother's Respect
by softballandkittens32
Summary: TF2 belongs to Valve. No love, just a man to man (does scout count as a man?) talk. Mentions Spy/Scout's Ma. No, not Red spy and Blu ma. I have a theory that if something happens to one thing it happens to another, but whatever, I don't say colors it the story so we chill. We definatly Chill.


Paste your

I just love the Medic and the Scout fanfics. I like to see how Medic can be a good 'dad' to Scout. Where's my disclaimer? Did you even read the summery?

"Respect is what we owe; love is what we give." -Phillip James Bailey

Medic walked into the makeshift dining room. Right away he knew something was different. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Herr Heavy, does zomeving zeem different to you?" Medic asked his best friend, the raging beast on-field, the gentle giant off-field. It was practically on the tip of his tongue when Heavy replied.

"Leetle baby scout is missing. Said he was not feeling well. Doktor should see him." Heavy spoke in a whisper. He apparently knew that Scout wasn't sick, just trying to get away for who knows what reason.

"Danke, Boris," being the Medic means that he also has all their paperwork, including the papers in which all their real names lie.

Medic went down the mini hallway where most of the men sleep. All but two are occupied. His room, which of coarse he doesn't sleep in, I mean, why would he sleep in a small, hard bed when there is a perfectly comfortable queen sized bed near the infirmary.

He finally makes it to the smallest room, He looks at the insignia painted on the doorway. A small red shoe with wings on its side shows. He knocks on the door. No answer. He tries opening the door. It's locked. Okay, now he knows Scout is in there.

"Scout, open zhe door." Medic calls in. Still no answer.

"Trey?" Medic was getting tired off this. And yet there was still no reply.

"Treyton Michael DeTona. Open zis door before I personally steal Spy's lock pickz and 'accidentally' break your lock trying to open your door." A few seconds later he hears quick footsteps, and the door is almost ripped open by a fuming Scout. Medic now realized that this is the time to be nice and gentle, rather than angry, otherwise he will not make it back to Germany without a scar or two, and maybe a dent in the skull.

"Scout, vhat is wrong?" Medic asked, not really expecting a real response.

"Nuthin.' Go away Doc. I just want to be alone." Scout said, obviously trying to conceal his emotions. Sadly, he was doing horribly at it. Medic could practically see the smoke coming out of Scout's, or Trey, as Medic had just recently called him, ears.

"I am not going away until you tell me vhat is wrong." Medic pushes Trey onto they bed. He sits down right beside him and looks at Trey expectantly.

"Here." Trey mumbles. He hands Medic the letter. It was from Scout's ma.

_ June 5, 1971_

_Dear Trey,_

_How's Twofort? Are all the men being nice to you? If not, please give them a Boston-style beating just for me, then another for yourself. You will not believe what the Dr. Marks has just told me. You are getting a new sister! Isn't that exciting?! I know you really don't like Jacques, but you will at least have to be nice to her. I have no idea what to name her, so you should send some ideas. I hope you understand that just because he is your enemy, it doesn't mean I can't be happy with him. When that stupid war is over, we are going to settle down whether you like it or not._

_ With love,_

_ Ma_

Medic didn't understand what was making Trey so upset. He would be overjoyed if he were getting a younger sister. Being a lonely, only child got very boring.

"Vhat is wrong with getting a younger sister, Herr DeTona?" Medic asked.

"I don't mind nuthin' about getting a youngah sistah, it's just I don't want a Youngah siblin' with him as their dad." Scout was clenching his hands so tightly he was drawing blood.

"Scout… Trey…. Treyton… calm down. Your hurting yourselve. Kind, nicht verletzen. Ich werde dich zu flicken, und wenn Sie in eine Stimmung wie diese sind es nicht sehr lustig, jetzt wird es.

(A/N That means, "Child, don't hurt yourself. I'll have to patch you up, and if you're in a mood like this it won't be very fun, now will it.")

"Wha… Oh. Wait, what did you just say?" Scout looked utterly confused.

"Doesn't matter. Now explain to me vhy it would be so bad to be a older sibling to a young kind, especially a young madchen, even if it is his daughter?" Medic asked.

"I..I… I don't know. I've always wanted a younger sibling, but, I don't know. I just really don't like that Spy, and if she looks like him, that's all I'll ever see. Well, technically I don't know what he looks like cause he always has that mask on but….you know what, forget. I'm just blabbering on. You probably have something to do, why are you even wasting your time with me?" Scout looked guilty, wait guilty? Can a Scout even show guilt?

"Trey, it's my job to take care of my team, whether physically or mentally. If one of us has a… let's call it 'family trouble' and it is messing with his performance, it affects the whole team. Now, don't think I'm just doing this for the benefit for the team, I'm also doing this because you guys are home away from home. Away, back to the topic. You need to learn to respect your mother's decisions. You owe her that. You also need to give the young girl your love. Even if she's your half sister, she's still your sister, therefore it's your responsibility to take care of her, too. Think about what I said Treyton. It will help you in the long run." And with that being said, Medic got up and walked away.

You know what, screw accents. I apparently can't write them, so screw em.'

Did any of you get my little pun at the end, did ya? Did ya really? Look for it, and if you find it put it in your review, and I'll mention you at the beginning of my next story. Thanks for reading!

~SS

document here...


End file.
